FIG. 5 shows a connection structure between a terminal and an electric wire described in Patent Reference 1.
This terminal 110 has an electrical connection part 111 connected to a battery etc. in the front, and also has an electric wire connection part 112 connected to the distal end of an electric wire W by ultrasonic welding in the back of the electrical connection part 111. The electric wire connection part 112 includes a conductor connection part 114 positioned in the front side, and a sheath fixing part 115 positioned in the back side of the conductor connection part 114, and the conductor connection part 114 is formed in a U-shaped cross section by having a base plate part 121, and a pair of side wall parts 122, 122 upwardly erected from both lateral edges of the base plate part 121. The distal end of the electric wire W is electrically and mechanically connected to the terminal 110 by placing a conductor Wa exposed by removing an insulating sheath Wb on the base plate part 121 of the conductor connection part 114 and holding the portion covered with the insulating sheath Wb in the sheath fixing part 115 and welding the conductor Wa to the base plate part 121 of the conductor connection part 114 in that state.